The Unexpected
by ChiaraStars
Summary: You thought demigods were powerful...
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was a normal day of camp. Just the usual some sword fighting ,fighting with the Ares Cabin. Nothing special….Yet. So all the campers went to bed , I thought there was a storm brewing , the clouds looked suspiciously dark , and the leaves were dancing in the wind. But I didn't think much about it and put my head on the pillow. I fell asleep immediately.

Stella's POV

Tonight's the night , I thought. But before I begin. I should tell you something about me . My Name is Stella Parker, sixteen years old and an Orphan , or at least I was raised in a I live in New York My parents dropped me of here when I was a new born. But I don't want go all emotional here , so anyway. In my whole Childhood , Ive been getting in to trouble. But I swear I'm not looking for it .So long story short , I wanted to leave this stinking old orphanage , where I had no friends, because everybody thought I was strange , different from everybody else. So last week , I met this nice guy in the cafe down the street , where I work. I was just about to take his order , when we started to talk. My shift was about to end anyway. So this guys name was James something ,I don't remember. In the end we were talking for about two hours. He told me that if I wanted a place to stay I could come and stay here , and with that he gave me a business card and left. I looked down" Half blood Hill „ Never heard of it , but hey I have a thing fort he unexpected. I smiled to myself , went home and started packing.

So now I am sitting in the Subway on my way to Long Island. It was five o clock p.m , and I was almost alone in the wagon. There were 4 other people with ones nearest to me were a mother with her daughter. They were playing a hand game. Then there was a guy who was about 27 nodding his head to music that he was listening loudly with his headphones. The music was so loud even I could here it. The last person was a man , even though he was sitting I could tell that he was huge. He was wearing along leather coat , that went all the ways down to his ankles. He also wore a black fedora , which he had pulled deep in to his face. He looked like he was sleeping. I was probably just being paranoid , But I had to admit he was kind of weird.

Only two more stations and I was there. The guy with the music got out , which only left me with , the happy family and mister weirdo. I had printed out the directions to the place in the Internet cafe two blocks away from the orphanage. It looked like it was a farm , but I wasn't to worried I was thinking it would all turn out right.

So after I got out of the station , I had to walk for a half an hour until I was there , it didn't matter I liked me Happy Family and Mister Weirdo got out. I started walking uphill when I suddenly felt a tap on my back. " Your not going anywhere.." a deep monotone voice said behind I turned around. This was not good. Mister I'm so cool in my long black cloak was standing in front of me. I tried to be brave and said " Who do you think you are?". But it didn't come out very strong , my voice quavered."I am your biggest nightmare..." And with that he took of his black I saw their was way beyond normal. Instead of two there was one eye in the middle of his head. The Iris was so black I couldn't see the pupil.

With that I ran , i ran faster than I ever had in my life. But of course it wasn't fast enough , big boy was already behind me. When suddenly I was lifted in the air. I already wanted to thank my hero looked up and saw quite the opposite. "Honey, how are we doing today ?" What I saw was even worse than my one eyed nightmare. Carrying me up in the sky was a Harpie.

Great , just great! What now? I tried to not freak out. Thank the lord the people at my place were really paranoid and gave all the kids a little pocket knife. Ha , didn't think I would ever use that. Somehow I managed to wriggle it out of my pocket , and started slashing at her huge claws. Let me say it worked out alright ,but ah I didn't think about the consequences. So here I was falling through the air and definitely freaking out. I was preparing my self for a very heavy fall. I waited and waited but it didn't come. "Not so much the hero now , are you ?" Slowly I open my eyes which I has tightly shut. Right in front of me was Mister Cyclops but somehow he was even bigger than I had seen him last time. We were standing in the middle of the field. I could already see the farm." I have to get up there , something told me that there I would be safe of all these guys." Just as I had finished my thought I saw one of the huge fleshy fists hitting me in face. Everything went black and I felt myself flying threw the air and hitting the ground. Slowly my sight came back , I felt warm blood all over my face, I tried not to faint and got to my feet , staggering.I was not going to give up.

And again i started running toward the barn , behind me i heard the loud foot steps of the Giant. " I would like you to meet my friend" He bellowed. What now? I would have run much faster if I would have known what was about to hit me. Suddenly I heard a loud hissing noise and in front of me , landing with a loud "BOOM" one the floor , was a huge scorpion. And by huge I don't mean as big as car, in huge i mean enormous. And of course it was coming straight at me , its tail raised high. I still had the dagger ,so I don't know what hit me, I started running toward it. I used its head as a platform to jump on its back. Miraculously it it was really angry , especially when I started stabbing it in the head with my knife. I had to find a week spot !I didn't realise it at first but the scorpion was actually running uphill , so we were getting closer to safety.

The sky was pitch black and it started thundering , and of course to make things worse it started to rain. But didn't seem to bother the creature I was riding it was slashing around when I hit right in the must have been a good cut , because its legs were buckling. But to my misfortune ,it slashed its tail hooked into my shoulder and ripped itself all the way down to my waist. I had never in my life experienced such a pain. It heard so much I couldn't even scream.I could feel the poison flowing into my blood , numbing me. But somehow I got back to my wits and dragged myself toward the house. when I heard the Harpie . She started picking down on me. It struck me that she didn't want to kill me fast , she wanted to kill me slowly. Her sharp claws were cutting in my body , causing me even More pain than I already had. but for some strange reason , as I was about 20 feet away from the barn, She flew away screaming. Not that I cared I was struggling to keep my self conscious and get myself to that door.

When I figured I wouldnt make it anymore I started screaming for help , the last thing I saw were people running toward me.

I was safe.

__________________________________________________________

What do you think ? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up , and the first thing I noticed was that it was pitch black. The second thing was that there was an excruciating pain coming from my back.

Suddenly a person spoke ; „dont worry everything is going to be alright."

That was the moment where I realised that I was screaming , I also had blood in my mouth , which let me guess that I had bit my lip. I slipped into unconsciousness after that.

The next time I woke up was even shorter. I just heard ; „Is she going to wake up?" another voice answered ; I dont know , I really dont know."

Finally I was fully awake , I felt like a bus had run over me. I started to cough when a hand gave me something to drink. My vision wasn't fully back yet. I took a sip from what the stranger gave me , ice cold mountain water , strange that was the only thing that I could remember from my childhood before the orphanage. I didn't realise I was so thirsty , but I had already downed the whole glass.

„Glad you finally woke up „ the stranger spoke. I looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes. She was smiling.

I tried to smile back , but I had the feeling my lips would crack.

„ Come on „ she said „ were gonna try to get you up"

I slowly put my feet on the floor and she held my back and pulled me up . I almost fell down again. I felt like a complete idiot , but she didn't say anything. „Don't worry Ill hold you „ she reassured me.

We got ot of the room , and stepped right in to the open , the sun was shining. „ Wow „I croaked „its_ beautiful"_

It is isn't it , oh by the way I'm Annabeth ;

Finally mastering a smile ; I'm Stella;

I had so many questions in my head like where I was , how long I was gone. She must have seen my puzzled face. Don't worry all your questions will be answered , that's why I'm bringing you to came to a porch where there three people sitting at a table. An middle aged man in a wheel chair , a boy about my age with black hair and another boy with a rasta cap on." Tada! Our Patient has woken!; Annabeth cheered. All three of them snapped there heads in our direction. " Well that's wonder full news said the man in the wheelchair " good to see you Stella" Why in world did he know my name?

The other two guys just stared , but I was to tired to care. " Wont you sit with us , I bet you have a lot of questions " I kind of like that Chiron guy already. Annabeth slowly helped me get in to the chair , I leaned back and winced. I had forgotten the pain in the back. " Ah yes your back " Chiron said , he had obviously noticed my wincing " I'm sorry to say that you got a quite nasty scar from that scorpion."And then I remembered everything , that harpie , the cyclops..

" Where am I ?" I asked. " You are on the Half blood hill , and thanks to Annabeth you are alive. Im not sure if you would be sitting here without her " She blushed. " Thanks" I told her . " Nothing to mention " She replied , still red.

" To make it short " Chiron said " You`re a demi god , half god , half human "

I felt like someone had punched me in the face. "Excuse me sir I'm what?"

" Did you ever study Greek Mythology? " He asked.

"Yeah just recently...you don't mean THOSE gods ? " He chuckled " Yes my dear I do "

" But who exactly is my god parent ? " I asked " That is a question that for now nobody knows , you see the gods don't always give their child a sign. There are even kids here that after 3 years still don't know. Did the other parent tell you anything? "

I stiff end " I don't know any of my parents , they abandoned me at an orphanage. "

" Well you definatly have found yourself a very fine family here" He smiled at me reassuringly. " It helped somehow "

" Enough for now!" he exclaimed. " Percy , he pointed to boy with black hair and Grover ( a.k.a Rasta Man ) will show you around , dinner is at seven " With that he rolled away from the table.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy which I think was named Percy broke the silence. „ Come on I`ll show you around." I immediately liked liked the guy , hey had something about him that made me calm down , he made me feel more at home than I had a long time a go .Then I suddenly remembered that I had arrived with luggage. „ Excuse me were are my bags?" I asked unsure. „ Oh ! They were already put in the Hermes Cabin." he explained.

„ So my dad is Hermes ? „ I asked slightly confused. The guy named Grover answered with a goaty laugh „Noooo" he bleated „ All the kids who don't know their heritage get put in the Hermes cabin , so its pretty crowded."

We were now walking down the grassy hill of the camp , when we came to a halt. Percy pointed to a field on the right. „ Those are the Strawberry Fields , where we export them to whole Olympus. We actually get quite a lot of money out of them" Next he points to the left „ That is the Arena , were we do everything to do with fighting , sword fighting , bow and arrow , you name it we got it."

A big pavillion on the other hill caught my eye. „ Whats that ?"

„That is were we eat , every cabin has its own table „

That lead me to my next question „ Who is your godly parent ?" I asked Percy

„ Poseidon „ he answered visibly proud. „ No way! „ I exclaimed „ He is my favorite god , you are so lucky !"

„ Yeah , yeah I guess I am „ he smirked. „ Do you have any fellow Poseidon siblings? „ He took a long breath before he answered. „ Nah , just me „ he said. „ Don't you get lonely? „ I asked. „ Yeah it kind of sucks" I`ll come and visit you every day" I said jokingly. He laughed as well.

We were now standing in the middle of all the cabins , when we heard a loud and husky voice.

„ Well well looky here , newbie alarm"

Somehow I had the feeling this person was NOT going to be my friend.....

____________

Thank you guys so much for your support! And I sorry if there are any grammar mistakes that bother you ;)

Hope you like it , you re the best!

Xoxo

Chiara

p.s Oh and as all of you know , school work takes up a lot of time , so be patient with me please ; )


End file.
